


Jimborella

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek trifft Cinderella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimborella

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Jimborella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186210) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Serie: TOS  
> Paar: K/S  
> Alter: PG-13 (m/m)  
> Zusammenfasung: Star Trek trifft Cinderella.  
> Archiv: Fanfiction Paradies und GSSU  
> Feedback: alohabr@01019freenet.de
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom gehört das ganze Star Trek Universum plus Inventar. Ich habe die Jungs und Mädels nur für ein bisschen Spaß ausgeborgt. Keine Rechte sollen verletzt werden. Keine Kohle wird damit gescheffelt. Es ist nur "fanfiction".
> 
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Jimborella  
T'Len  
2000

"Es war einmal ....

ein vulkanischer Botschafter namens Sarek. Mit seiner menschlichen Frau Amanda residierte er auf der Erde in einem prächtigen Haus. Sie hatten einen Sohn: Prinz Spock. Er war zu einem attraktiven und intelligenten jungen Mann herangewachsen. Alle Frauen und viele Männer in seiner Umgebung waren in ihn verliebt, aber Spock machte keine Anstalten, sich einen Partner fürs Leben auszusuchen.

Das beunruhigte seine Eltern sehr. "So kann es nicht weitergehen. Es wird Zeit, dass unser Sohn heiratet.", sagte deshalb eines Tages der Botschafter zu seiner Frau. Amanda stimmte ihm zu, aber was tun? "Wir können unseren Sohn doch nicht einfach gegen seinen Willen an irgend jemanden binden. Es ist schließlich für das ganze Leben."

"Da stimme ich dir zu, Frau. Vor allem sollte sein zukünftiger Partner von standesgemäßer Herkunft sein und mental zu ihm passen." Plötzlich hatte Lady Amanda eine Idee mit der sie das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden konnte.

"Lass uns einen Ball veranstalten", sagte sie und fügte rasch hinzu als sie die skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ihres Mannes sah: "Einen Maskenball. Wir laden alle standesgemäßen unverheirateten jungen Männer und Frauen der Gegend oder wenn es sein muss der ganzen Erde ein. Jeder wird aufgefordert, geschlechtsneutrale Kleidung und eine Maske zu tragen. So wird Spock nicht von Äußerlichkeiten oder dem Geschlecht abgelenkt und er kann ganz seine mentale Stimme entscheiden lassen."

Der Botschafter nickte anerkennend. "Deine Logik ist wie immer unbezwingbar, meine Frau". Und so: gesagt, getan. Die Bediensteten des Hauses wurden angewiesen, alles für den prächtigsten Ball vorzubereiten, den der ganze Planet je gesehen hatte. Einladungen an alle standesgemäß erscheinenden jungen Leute gingen heraus, während Sarek sich an die schwierige Aufgabe machte, seinen Sohn von der unbedingten Notwendigkeit einer baldigen Heirat zu überzeugen.

***

Auf einer Farm in Iowa wohnte der junge Jim mit seiner Familie. Nun eigentlich war es nicht seine Familie. Sein Vater George starb, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war. Kurze Zeit später hatte seine Mutter wieder geheiratet: Admiral Komack. Jim war sich nicht sicher, ob der Mann überhaupt einen Vornamen hatte. Ihm gegenüber hatte er vom ersten Tag ein klar gemacht, dass er eine respektvolle Anrede mit seinem Titel erwartete.

Jim hasste seinen gestrengen Stiefvater. Noch schlimmer waren für ihn jedoch, seine Stiefschwestern Leila und Christine, die der Admiral mit in die Ehe gebracht hatte. Die Mädchen ärgerten ihn, wo sie nur konnten. Revanchierte er sich, rannten die verzogenen Gören sofort zu ihrem Vater und beschwerten sich. Jim konnte dann sicher sein, Bekanntschaft mit dem Ledergürtel des Admirals zu machen.

Noch schlimmer wurden die Dinge, als Winona vor einem Jahr starb. Sie hatte wenigstens gelegentlich versucht, sich schützend vor ihren Sohn zu stellen. Nun war Jim den Launen des Admirals und seiner Töchter ganz ausgeliefert. Und da Komack zu geizig war, Hilfen für die Farm einzustellen, blieb die ganze Arbeit an Jim hängen. Kühe melken, Tiere füttern, Feld bestellen, Besorgungen erledigen und so weiter ... Tod Müde viel er am Abend ins Bett, nur um am nächsten Morgen beizeiten und unausgeschlafen wieder an die Arbeit zu müssen. Die verwöhnten Töchterlein rührten natürlich keinen Finger. Es könnte ja ihrer Schönheit schaden. - Dabei waren sie potthässlich um ehrlich zu sein.

Da Komack ein hoher Admiral der Sternenflotte war, flatterte eines Tages auch in sein Haus eine Einladung zum Maskenball in der vulkanischen Botschaft. "Seine Exzellenz der hochgeschätzte vulkanische Botschafter Sarek und ihre Lieblichkeit Lady Amanda geben sich die Ehre alle unverheirateten Frauen und Männer zischen 18 und 30 Erdenjahren zum Maskenball in der vulkanischen Botschaft am 25. des Monats einzuladen. Zu tragen sind ein geschlechtsneutrales Kostüm und eine Gesichtsmaske. Der Zweck des Balles ist es, einen geeigneten Lebenspartner für seine Durchlaucht Prinz Spock zu erwählen.", hieß es darin.

Plötzlich herrschte helle Aufregung im Haus. "Vater wir müssen da hin." "Und wir brauchen die prächtigsten Kostüme, die es gibt." "Er wird ganz bestimmt mich erwählen." "Du spinnst ja, er nimmt nur mich." "Nein mich, die dumme Pute." Leila und Christine schrien wild durcheinander.

Jim seufzte innerlich, als er ausgeschickt wurde, die prächtigsten geschlechtsneutralen Kostüme zu besorgen, die es gab. Nichts war dem Admiral für seine Töchter zu teuer. Sie bekamen natürlich alles von ihm. Als er es aber gewagt hatte, schüchtern anzufragen, ob er auch zum Ball dürfe, hätte das darauffolgende Donnerwetter bald die Decke zum Einstürzen gebracht.

Dabei wäre er doch so gern auch zum Ball gegangen. Zu einen würden dort alle bedeutenden Leute der Sternenflotte anwesend sein und vielleicht könnte er jemanden überzeugen, das er gut genug für die Flotte war. Jim wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in den Weltraum zu fliegen. Aber sein Stiefvater hatte auf seinen diesbezüglichen Wunsch nur mit einem höhnischen Lachen geantwortet. "Du bist dafür viel zu dumm. Außerdem muss jemand die Arbeit auf der Farm machen. Denkst Du ich habe Lust, mich damit zu behängen. Schlimm genug, dass ich wegen deiner Mutter hierher ziehen musste."

'Aber ihr und Vaters Geld, was sie mit der Farm erwirtschaftet haben, hast Du gern genommen-', dachte Jim bitter. Mehr noch als der Wunsch, der heimatlichen Farm zu entfliehen, war da die Sehnsucht, Spock wiederzusehen. Er hatte den Prinzen einmal beobachtet, als er mit einer Besuchertour durchs Land reiste und sich seltsam berührt gefühlt von dem schlanken, ernsthaften Vulkanier.

***

Endlich war der große Tag gekommen. Leila und Christine waren bis zum Gehtnichtmehr ausstaffiert und chauffiert von ihrem Vater zum Ball abgerauscht. Jim saß allein und traurig in der Küche des Hauses und pulte Erbsen aus für ihr morgiges Mittagessen.

Sehnsüchtig fragte er sich, was wohl jetzt in der Botschaft vorgehen möge. "Ach könnte ich doch nur dort sein." Plötzlich flimmerte es vor ihm und Jim beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich eine seltsam gekleidete Gestalt verfestigte.

"Habe keine Angst.", sagte diese. "Ich bin Leonard McCoy, eine gute Fee, aber du darfst mich Bones nennen. Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu helfen. Weil du immer so ein lieber Junge warst, werde ich dir deinen größten Wunsch erfüllen und dich zum Maskenball in der vulkanischen Botschaft schicken."

"Aber das geht nicht.", antwortete Jim als er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte. "Ich muss das Mittagessen für morgen vorbereiten, die Pferde von der Koppel holen, die Schweine füttern und die Kühe melken."

"Das haben wir gleich." McCoy holte ein seltsames zylindrische Gerät hervor, schwenkte es ein paar mal bis es piepste. Plötzlich dampfte ein Kessel Erbsensuppe auf dem Herd. Jims Augen weiteten sich. "Du Tiere sind auch versorgt", erklärte McCoy.

"Aber ich kann trotzdem nicht so zum Ball gehen." Jim sah an sich hinab. Seine Jeans war dreckig, das Hemd an den Ärmeln zerrissen, seine Füße steckten in dreckigen Arbeitsstiefeln.

"Das haben wir gleich." McCoy schwenkte erneut sein komisches Gerät und plötzlich steckte Jim in einer edlen Samthose, einem langen Mantel und vornehmen Slippern. Sein Gesicht zierte eine prächtige Maske.

"Und wie soll ich zur Botschaft kommen? Wir haben nur ein Aircar und das benutzen schon mein Stiefvater und seine Töchter." Jim wagte immer noch nicht zu hoffen, dass er es wirklich zum Ball schaffen würde.

"Hm?" McCoy sah sich fragend um und entdeckte schließlich den alten Traktor, der vor dem Küchenfenster parkte. Er öffnete das Fenster und zeigte mit seinem Gerät auf den Traktor. Plötzlich stand dort ein chromblitzendes, nigelnagelneues Aircar.

Jim strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Danke, Bones." Am liebsten hätte er ihn umarmt, aber er wusste nicht, ob man das mit einer Fee machen durfte.

"Gern geschehen. Aber bitte denke daran, der Zauber wirkt nur bis Mitternacht. Wenn die Uhr zwölf schlägt, wird sich alles in seinen alten Zustand zurück verwandeln. Wenn du bis dahin nicht zurück bist ...

***

Jim zitterte vor Aufregung als er sein Aircar vor der Botschaft parkte. Würden sie ihn überhaupt hinein lassen? Schließlich konnte er keine Einladung vorweisen. Plötzlich kamen ihn erneut Zweifel, ob er wirklich bis in den Ballsaal und zu Spock vordringen würde.

Glücklicherweise jedoch schien sein Kostüm Visitenkarte genug für den Mann am Eingang zu sein. "Wen darf ich melden?" fragte die Garde höflich. Jim überlegte kurz. "Tiberius", sagte er dann, seinen zweiten Vornamen wählend, den nur seine toten Eltern gekannt hatten.

Als Jim den großen Saal betrat, hielt er automatisch den Atem an bei all der Pracht und dem Reichtum dort. Er kam gerade zur rechten Zeit, als alle aufgefordert worden, sich im Kreis aufzustellen, denn der Prinz würde nun seine Entscheidung fällen. Leise schlüpfte Jim dazwischen.

***

Spock atmete hörbar aus, als er den großen Saal betrat. Er hasste diese ganze Veranstaltung. Und noch mehr hasste er den Gedanken, in Kürze verheiratet zu werden. Er wünschte sich mit dem prächtigen Raumschiff, dass seinen Vater gehörte zu den Sternen zu fliegen und nicht mit Frau und Kindern zu Hause zu sitzen.

Es hätte Sarek und Amanda einen Haufen Überredungskunst gekostet, ihren Sohn von der Notwendigkeit einer baldigen Partnerwahl zu überzeugen. Schließlich hatte er sich dazu bereit erklärt, mehr um endlich Ruhe vor seinen Eltern zu haben, denn aus Überzeugung.

Und nun stand er hier und sollte aus hunderten von Besuchern, sein Schicksal auswählen. Das Gemurmel im Publikum verstummte, als Spock sich den erwartungsvoll der Dinge Harrenden näherte.

Der Vulkanier schloss die Augen, als er Begann den Kreis abzuschreiten. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich von seiner mentalen Stimme leiten zu lassen, aber die vielen Präsenzen verwirrten ihn.

Doch plötzlich registrierte er ganz schwach eine mentale Präsenz, die der seinigen ähnlich zu sein schien. Wie magisch angezogen näherte er sich ihr. Spock öffnete die Augen und streckte seine Hand aus. "Bitte tanz mit mir."

***

Jim ließ den Atem entweichen, den er angehalten hatte, als Spock den Saal betrat. Der Vulkanier war noch schöner, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Groß gewachsen und schlank, mit dunklen Augen, die bis in die Seele zu blicken schienen. Seine schwarze Robe betonte sein exotisches Aussehen nur noch mehr.

Als Spock vor ihm stehen blieb und seine Frage aussprach, war Jim so perplex, dass er nur nicken konnte. Der Vulkanier ergriff seine Hand und ehe Jim sich versah, schwebte er in seinen Armen auf der Tanzfläche.

"Mein T'hy'la" flüsterte der Vulkanier leise in sein Ohr. Jim fühlte sich auf Wolke sieben schweben, die Zeit schien stillzustehen, während er mit dem Vulkanier tanzte.

Doch plötzlich hörte er die Turmuhr schlagen. Er erinnerte sich an McCoys Stimme "Denke daran, der Zauber wirkt nur bis Mitternacht." Entsetzt riss Jim sich aus den Armen des Vulkaniers los. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn er sich hier in sein altes Selbst zurück verwandelte.

Als Jim aus dem Saal heraus und die Treppe des Hauses zu seinem Aircar herunter stürmte, hörte er den Vulkanier hinter sich rufen. "T'hy'la warte doch! Wie ist dein Name? Wo kann ich dich finden?"

Jim merkte nicht, wo er in seiner Hast einen seiner Slipper auf der Treppe verlor.

***

Jim landete ziemlich unsanft wieder auf der Farm, weil sich das Aircar schon bevor es richtig aufgesetzt hatte, wieder in den alten Traktor verwandelte.

Enttäuscht blickte er an seinen nun wieder alten Klamotten herunter. Jim stöhnte, als er bemerkte, dass einer seiner Stiefel fehlte. 'Der Admiral wird nicht darüber erfreut sein, mir neue Stiefel kaufen zu müssen."

***

In der Botschaft herrschte in den folgenden Tagen helle Aufregung. Spock hatte sich nach Jims plötzlichem Verschwinden standhaft geweigert, einen anderen Partner unter den Partygästen in Betracht zu ziehen. Verzweifelt hatte er das ganze Haus nach einem Hinweis auf die Identität seines T'hy'la abgesucht und schließlich den Schuh auf der Treppe gefunden.

"Ich muss den Besitzer des Schuhes finden.", erklärte er seinen Eltern. Diese versuchten ihn verzweifelt, davon zu überzeugen, dass dieses Unterfangen absolut unmöglich war. Immerhin waren Hunderte von Gästen anwesend gewesen und auf Grund der neutralen Kostüme war ja nicht einmal sicher, welchen Geschlechtes Spocks Wahl war.

Doch Spock blieb hart. Und schließlich gab Sarek nach. "Also gut, mein Sohn, du hast einen Monat Zeit. Hast Du deinen T'hy'la bis dahin nicht gefunden, wirst du Prinzessin T'Pring heiraten. Sie ist eine standesgemäße Wahl."

Spock nickte ergeben. Wenn er seinen T'hy'la nicht wiederfand, war ihm egal, mit wem er verheiratet sein würde. Lieben konnte er sowieso nur einen.

***

Natürlich hatte sich die Nachricht von der Suche des Prinzen auch bis ins Haus des Admirals herumgespochen. Während seine Stiefschwestern immer noch über den ungewöhnlichen Fremden rätselten und hofften, Spock bei seinem Besuch doch noch für sich gewinnen zu können, erledigte Jim traurig seine tägliche Arbeit.

Dabei sah er in Gedanken immer die dunklen Augen des Vulkanier, die ihn so liebevoll anblickten. Jim wusste, dass er sich in Spock verliebt hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass diese Liebe niemals Erfüllung finden würde. Was sollte eine Durchlaucht wie Spock denn auch mit einem armen Farmjungen wie ihm anfangen. Er war nicht standesgemäß.

***

Schließlich führte Spocks Suche ihn auch auf die Farm. Natürlich wurde er sofort von Leila und Christine von vorn und hinten hofiert.

"Wem dieser Schuh passt, der wird mein Partner.", erklärte der Vulkanier und holte den Slipper hervor. Während er Leila viel zu groß war, versuchte Christine vergeblich ihre Quadratlatschen hineinzuquetschen.

'Komisch.', dachte Spock. 'Dabei war ich mir sicher, meinen T'hy'la hier zu finden.' Spock spürte, dass die verwandte Seele nah war. "Ist hier noch sonst jemand, auf den die Anforderungen zutreffen könnten?", fragte er deshalb.

Leila und Christine schüttelten die Köpfe. Doch plötzlich sagte eine Stimme an der Tür "Doch. Jim, der Sohn des Hauses."

Spock sah verwundert auf den seltsam gekleideten Fremden. Doch der Mann schien die Wahrheit zu sprechen. Das spürte er instinktiv. "Wo ist er?"

"Auf dem Feld.", antwortete Leila widerwillig. "Aber er war bestimmt nicht auf dem Ball.", ergänzte Christine.

Spock bestand jedoch darauf, Jim zu sehen. Und so holte man ihn schließlich.

Jim senkte verlegen den Blick, als er in seiner abgerissenen Kleidung vor dem Vulkanier stand. Spock ergriff sein Kinn und als der Vulkanier in die haselnuss-braunen Augen starrte, die ihn voll Liebe anblickten, wusste er, dass er seinen T'hy'la wiedergefunden hatte.

"Zieh den Schuh an.", forderte der Vulkanier. Jim tat, wie ihm geheißen, und der Schuh passte wie angegossen.

Spock lächelte, als er Jim an der Hand ergriff und zum Aircar führte. Beide hatten nur Augen füreinander und sahen nicht, wie sich an der Tür eine lächelnde Gestalt in Luft auflöste.

***

Bald darauf gab es eine große Hochzeit im Haus des Botschafters. Jim und Spock liebten einander voller Inbrunst und Hingabe und in der Hochzeitsnacht ... Nun, dass erzähle ich dir, wenn du älter bist. Jedenfalls brachen die Liebenden gemeinsam zu den Sternen auf, wo sie glücklich und zufrieden lebten. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, erkunden sie noch heute gemeinsam die unendlichen Weiten des Weltalls voller Liebe füreinander."

***********

"So, jetzt wird aber geschlafen, mein Schatz." Jim Kirk beugte sich hinunter und streichelte zärtlich eine widerspenstige schwarze Locke aus der Stirn, hauchte dann einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ein spitzes Ohr, als sich zwei haselnuss-braune Augen für die Nacht schlossen.

"Jim." Spocks Stimme klang amüsiert. "Vielleicht sollte morgen lieber ich die Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen. Du hast doch eine sehr eigenwillige Interpretation geliefert. Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass im terranischen Märchen von Cinderella Vulkanier vorkamen."

"Ich habe nur versucht, dass beste unser beiden Welten zu verbinden. Schließlich waren wir übereingekommen, unser Kind nach beiden Kulturen zu erziehen." Jim lächelte sein berühmtes Kirk-Lächeln als er das Licht leuchte und mit Spock ins Nebenzimmer trat, die Tür hinter sich schließend. "Ich habe allerdings so meine Zweifel, ob deine doch etwas seltsame Einbeziehung unserer Freunde, Kollegen und Verwandten in die Geschichte diesem Zwecke dienlich ist." Spock blieb skeptisch. "Und was ist übrigens deiner Meinung nach in der Hochzeitsnacht passiert?"

"Komm mit ins Bett, mein Prinz, dann zeige ich es dir!" Jim schmiegte sich eng an seinen vulkanischen Partner. Hauchte Spock dann einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

Willig ließ sich Spock von Jim zum Bett führen. 'Mit meinem T'hy'la wird es doch nie langweilig.', war sein letzter klarer Gedanke, bevor die Leidenschaft die beiden Liebenden für eine weitere Nacht überwältigte.

-Ende-


End file.
